This invention relates to parts mounting devices and, more particularly, to a parts mounting device capable of precisely positioning parts and discriminating whether the positioning is proper.
The parts mounting device may be utilized for precisely mounting electric and electronic parts onto a printed circuit board at predetermined mounting positions.